The Wizard of Roz
The Wizard of Roz is the eighth episode of ''LOST: The Next Generation'''s first season. It was originally broadcast on January 15, 2011. Roz is taken to a mysterious Temple in order to be healed from her fatal gunshot, but Emily is unsure its worth the consequences. Meanwhile, Dominic finds something from his past that makes him question his friendship with Annie and Mats, while Jonathan gets close to findiing a way off the Island. Read the episode here! Summary Flashbacks Rosalind and her brother Adrian Mulheron spend time outside of London at the beaches, enjoying the rare good weather. Adrian is in a bad mood over his and his family’s financial situation, but Roz convinces him to have a good time. At home, Roz and Adrian enter to their parents, Emus and Veronica Mulheron, fighting over their tight budget in front of the entire family, including Roz' younger siblings David and Eden Mulheron. The argument gets a bit heated, directed towards Adrian’s lack of a love life, which causes him to leave to his room. Roz checks on him to make sure his feelings are not hurt when she overhears a telephone conversation between him and a crime organization. Roz decides to follow Adrian to his destination, only to uncovered he is a “runner” for a drug dealer named Leonard. Adrian expresses frustration with the organization, but Leonard convinces him to do one last job for him. Adrian reluctantly accepts and leaves the meeting. However, as Roz too leaves, she is captured by Leonard’s men and brought in. Leonard offers her a deal instead of killing her: asking her to join her brother. Roz refuses, so Leonard lets her go. That same night, Roz confronts Adrian, expressing deep hurt and disappointment. Their younger sibling, David, walks in on them after having a bad dream about polar bears. Adrian leaves, promptly David to ask Roz why their brother has become a bad guy. Roz, realizing that David both heard and understood the previous confrontation, tells David that she’s going to handle it. The next day, Roz confronts Leonard at his downtown studio. Leonard assumes she is their to take the job, but when Roz demands Leonard to leave Adrian alone things get heated. Leonard pulls a gun on Roz, but she does the same – killing Leonard who falls back into the window and out on the street below. Roz is taken to jail for murder, but in the legal process it becomes clear that she lived a life of crime in a gang called the Ravens. Her family and her brother all but disown her in shock of her crimes and she is placed in a prison for life. There, she has an conversation with Mats, another prisoner there in the middle of writing his book. She never makes eye contact with him, but he encourages her that her life isn’t over and that there is still hope for her. On-Island Roz, having been shot by Kansas, continues to bleed out on the verge of death. Sam decides to take her to The Temple in order to save her, but tells Emily that she might not make it. They leave the hole and march into the jungle. Meanwhile, Harker continues to try to get the lighthouse working to no avail. Tensions in the camp begin to flare out including a fight between Zhen and a pervert named Mickey. Summer suggests that people go fishing and begins to teach everyone how. En route to the Temple, Hallie begins asking Emily about Roz, explaining that the more they know about her the better. Emily demands answers herself, but eventually the two stop talking since neither wants to explain themselves. Dominic and Leigh still overlook the beach camp, but both become stressed when Ned leaves. Dom approaches Leigh and tries to talk with her about Encounter at Far Point, but when he discovers a photograph with him and Beth Moxley in it he loses his cool and begins demanding answers from Mats. When Mats refuses to give any information, other than that they were brought to the Island by a mysterious individual, Dom burns the book. Mats, watches as his work evaporates into fire claiming that everyone was “going to die” as a result of the burning. At the temple, Sam places Roz in the healing spring, but it becomes clear that it’s not working. No one is quite sure why, but Hallie suggests that she is a “candidate” and that should be enough. Sam asks Roz if she has anything she needs to confess. Roz explains that she is a murderer and the healing seems to take its power over her. She’s pulled out, now fully healed, and taken to Emily. The two coop with their extreme events, unsure how Roz was healed. Sam approaches them and warns them that now they belong to the Others are not allowed to leave the Temple. Back at the beach camp, a survivor named Matthew offers Leigh a chance to get some sleep. Leigh allows Matthew to watch over Mats, still bound to a tree. Matthew tries to have a conversation with Mats, believing him to be a murderous sociopath. Mats tries to explain that his charges weren’t his, but that he took the blame for the girl he loves: Annie. Just as Mats explains this, Annie shows up and kills Matthew. Annie frees Mats and offers him to join with her, apologizing for leaving. Mats asks what her plan his and Annie explains that she plans on taking dynamite to the lighthouse in order to stop Harker from getting it working. Trivia *Ned , Theo , Marcus does not appear in this episode. Unanswered Questions *Who are The Ravens and how did Roz become assiociated with them? *How did Mats take Annie's blame for murder charges and the diagonosis of sociopath? *Who is Matthew's girlfriend? *What became of Ned, Theo, and Nammock? *What is Roz and the others candidates for? *Who "brought" the survivors to the Island? *Why does Mats believe the destruction of Encounter at Far Point will lead to the survivor's deaths? *Where has Annie been? How did she get the dynamite?